Formidable
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Sería por la fiebre del amor en su cúspide, pero las risitas siempre estaban a flor de piel. Se embelesaban la una a la otra, y las horas pasaban como minutos. / Fem!BokuAka, fluff, menciones de smut. One-shot.


Las mejores tardes eran aquellas en que Akaashi y Bokuto se quedaban solas a practicar. El ambiente era ligero y amicable, con la dosis de miradas amorosas y besos espontáneos adecuada como para encandilar a Akaashi, motivarla a colocar más y más pelotas para el objeto de su infatuación. Sería por la fiebre del amor en su cúspide, pero las risitas siempre estaban a flor de piel. Se embelesaban la una a la otra, y las horas pasaban como minutos.

Aunque, por mucho que la incesante práctica deportiva fuera placentera, Akaashi debía confesar que su momento favorito del día era aquel de después de dicho entrenamiento. Y ahora que se iba a adentrar en él no podía evitar sonreírle al prospecto del inmediato porvenir.

Bokuto la miró feliz después de rematar admirablemente una pelota.

-Pues creo que con esto ya estamos, amor. Se va haciendo tarde -Kouki recalcó mirando el reloj de la pared. Dio dos palmadas en el aire- ¡Pues hoy lo hemos hecho muy bien! Felicidades a las dos.

Akaashi le sonrió de vuelta. Las sonrisas que le dedicaba a ella eran de las pocas genuinas que jamás mostraba.

-Sip, felicidades a las dos.

Se miraron quietas durante dos segundos y, acto seguido, corrieron a unirse en un abrazo. Bokuto levantó a Akaashi del suelo pasándole los brazos por la cintura y, con ella amarrándose fuerte a su cuello, empezaron a dar vueltas riendo. Al acabar, se fundieron en un beso radiante, no del todo funcional ya que no conseguían borrar las sonrisas de sus caras.

Qué bonito era ser joven y estar enamorada.

Akaashi no hesitó al hacer su proposición.

-Así que qué, Kouki, ¿te hace una visita a la suite nupcial de la ducha conmigo? -le preguntó con la ironía más alegre.

-Oh, Keiko, me deleitaría en demasía -Kouki respondió en un tono parecido, con el mismo júbilo desbordante. Rieron las dos y, casi instintivamente, se volvieron a besar entrelazando los dedos. Se separaron entre suspiros- Así que qué, mi amor, Llir entre Cards, Plena de Seny, Oh Foll Amor, Mon Darrer Bé, ¿me harías el grandísimo honor de acompañarme a la lluvia en versión maquinaria?

-Tan solo si prometes que dejarás de citarme al puto Ausiàs March para describir tu amor por mí -Keiko dejó ir entre risas, tan solo medio de broma.

-Pues puedo intentarlo -Kouki contestó alegre.

-Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes -Keiko dejó ir sin pensar. A Kouki se le escapó una risotada.

-¡Y yo pensaba que la intelectual aquí eras tú! Pero aquí estamos, yo citando al gilipollas medieval y tú a... Yoda -dijo desternillándose de risa.

-Calla la boca, shica -le dijo dándole un golpe leve en el hombro riéndose por la nariz-. A parte, aquí las dos somos las intelectuales. Y lo sabes. Eres el mitocondrio a mi célula.

-El genotipo a mi fenotipo.

-La función a mi gráfica.

-La base a mi logaritmo.

-La hemoglobina a mi hematíe.

-La capa de ozono a mi Tierra.

-La aceleración a mi MRUA.

-Pues sí. Es que somos las mejores -Kouki declaró, y no podía tener más razón-. Y es por eso que te hago la solemne ofrenda de hacer el amor con las chanclas puestas en las duchas como recompensa.

-¿Pues sabes, Kouki? -Akaashi dijo sonriente, apoyando su mano suavemente encima del pecho de la otra- Me parece una excelsa idea.

-¡Andando, entonces! -Kouki enunció cogiendo de la mano a su novia, encabezándose ahora las dos hacia su nido de amor más recurrente.

Akaashi amaba aquellos momentos. Amaba las charlas impremeditadas como aquella, y la fluideza sarcástica pero positiva y bromista, jocosa que tenían. Las dos daban rienda suelta a sus intelectos y se entretenían con bromas que terceras personas podrían considerar ininteligibles. Hacían lo que les daba la gana.

Amaba, también, lo que iba a venir ahora. Poner los pies en la tierra y disfrutar, bajando al mundo de los mortales, de los placeres de lo carnal. (Aunque, aun así, las dos seguían teniendo un estatus más alto que cualquiera. Duh.)

Fueron agarradas de la mano sonrientes hasta el vestidor, después de dejar las pelotas en su sitio. Una vez llegaron a la puerta, las dos hicieron el ademán de abrirle la puerta e invitar a pasar a la otra, lo que resultó en risas de parte de las dos.

-Pero vaya dama más gentil que es mi novia -bromeó Kouki.

-Ídem de ídem -respondió Keiko sonriendo. Los ojos de Bokuto le recorrieron todo el cuerpo, labio de debajo entre sus dientes en una sonrisa sensual.

-Chica, -Bokuto empezó- te quiero comer esa sonrisa de la boca.

-¿No quieres esperar a las duchas? -Akaashi cuestionó con una ceja levantada, pero no por ello menos feliz.

-De hecho... Oye... -Bokuto se cortó al hablar.

-Dime, amor -Akaashi la incitó a continuar. Bokuto se rascó el cuello por detrás, con el más mínimo ápice de timideza que pudiera quedar entre las dos.

-¿Me haces un striptease?

Oh. Así que con esas íbamos. Akaashi se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo.

-Cómo no. Con una condición: el próximo día me lo haces tú.

Los ojos de Kouki se iluminaron.

-¡Trato! Trato, joder, ¡hay trato! -prácticamente gritó. Akaashi no pudo contener la risa.

-Pues eso. Ven aquí, mi niña -Akaashi le pidió seductora, diciéndole que viniera con su dedo índice mientras se adentraba de espaldas en el vestidor. Bokuto la seguía como un perro faldero, susurrando "bieeeen" felizmente.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del vestidor, habiéndose asegurado de cerrar la puerta, Akaashi colocó el dedo índice en medio del pecho de Kouki y la hizo sentarse en uno de los bancos. Kouki acató los actos de Keiko, sonriente y feliz en hacerlo.

-Presencia mi incipiente, exuberante erotismo -Keiko mandó.

-Sí, mi capitana -Kouki respondió.

-¿Oh? Creía que aquí la capitana de Fukurodani -Akaashi observó mientras palpaba tentativamente su barriga por debajo de la camiseta con las yemas de los dedos- eras tú.

-Bueno, sí-

-Mi _capitana_ -Akaashi soltó subiéndose la camiseta por cómo se estaba tocando, con la otra mano manoseando ligeramente su pecho-, mi jefa, mi regenta, mi líder, mi patrona, mi jerarca— _Ah_-

Su mano por debajo de su camiseta la hacía suspirar y temblar junto con los ojos sedientos de Kouki en ella. Su otra mano se apretó lo que pudo notar de la punta de su pezón. Miró a Kouki y presenció cómo, literalmente, se ponía roja. Akaashi sabía lo que le iba a su novia - la superioridad. Rió por debajo de su nariz al ver los obvios efectos que tenían en ella.

-¿Cuán formidable eres? ¿Hasta qué punto te puedo llegar a idolatrar? La respuesta es fácil: hasta el infinito -concluyó quitándose finalmente la camiseta. Quedó en top deportivo, negro y con el logo de Nike en blanco en medio. Con caché.

Descendió sus manos por las llanuras (achocolatadas) de su vientre con los ojos cerrados. Al llegar al inicio de sus mallas, coló uno de sus dedos por dentro, solo para sacarlo segundos más tarde.

Tal era el día a día de las dos. Uno repleto de momentos sensuales, sexuales, y de una gran felicidad. Porque ese era el efecto que la otra tenía en ellas. Dejándolas llenas de una alegría inigualable, un bálsamo color rosa por encima de sus mañanas, tardes y noches.

Si esto era la vida, jamás se iban a quejar.


End file.
